


King of Cups

by Obsessivecompulsivereadr



Series: The Power of Tarot [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Clubbing, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9904154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessivecompulsivereadr/pseuds/Obsessivecompulsivereadr
Summary: Alec Lightwood had made a mistake, and he wasn’t known as someone who ever admitted that on the rare occasions that it did happen.  He was more of a charge forward, decisions be damned, kind of person who then utilized his charm to upend whatever situation he’d gotten himself into and turn the tide of it over to his favor.But this?  He was in way over his head with this one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set immediately after The Magician.

Alec Lightwood had made a mistake, and he wasn’t known as someone who ever admitted that on the rare occasions that it _did_ happen.  He was more of a charge forward, decisions be damned, kind of person who then utilized his charm to upend whatever situation he’d gotten himself into and turn the tide of it over to his favor.  

But this?  He was in way over his head with this one.  

Alec understood now why Magnus had dressed so differently for this date.  

The man was trying to _kill_ Alec.  

He had wondered about Magnus’s knowing little smirk when Alec had suggested that they find a club that catered to their community, so that they could go dancing.  He’d thought at the time that Magnus was just assuming Alec would be getting handsy with him, and while he wouldn’t deny that it had been part of the reason for the suggestion, he really just enjoyed having a night out in a club, surrounded by people he felt comfortable with, avoiding any and all heterosexual nonsense.

What he had not expected was that the staid but sexy Magnus Bane had _moves_.  

They’d entered the club, claimed a table, and then Magnus had deposited his glasses into a pocket of his coat.  He’d turned and backed his way towards the dance floor, beckoning Alec to follow with the crook of just one finger.  

Alec had followed without question because good god, who wouldn’t?  Whatever had gotten into Magnus was something Alec was very much a fan of supporting.  Alec watched as he wound his way through the crowds, stopping here and there to say hello to some of the people dancing. Magnus looked like a man in his element, and Alec had a feeling he was not going to survive the night.  He already found Magnus so appealing, even in a boring button down and blazer, even with an _unimpressed-with-Alec_ look on his face, that he could not imagine being able to survive _this_ Magnus.

And then… _then_ Magnus began to dance.  

The man was fluid grace, that’s the only way Alec could describe it.  He seemed weightless and timeless all at once, and the way his body moved was completely sinful, as far as Alec was concerned.  He watched, entranced, as Magnus closed his eyes and commanded the small section of dance floor he’d chosen.  Others joined in with him, none of them aware enough of the moves to sync up with him, but enough to enjoy themselves alongside him.  

But none of them looked as heavenly as Magnus did.  He could move his body in ways that Alec had _never seen_ before.  

Alec could feel the thump of the music, and a swell of heat traveled through him as he watched Magnus.  If he listened closely, he could hear some of the words to the newest song that was playing.  He caught a lyric about wanting to _do bad things to you_ , and he had to look away for a moment because he could not watch Magnus do _that_ and hear those words at the same time, or he’d spontaneously combust before they ever got out of the club.

It was as if Magnus knew how turned on he was, because when he looked back, Magnus was watching him with that smirk again.  He kept eye contact with Alec as he danced, and the rotation of his hips was enough to drive Alec insane.  He circled some of his dance partners, swirled around them to avoid being captured, the men trying to get close to him just as often as Magnus tried to keep his distance.  

Magnus’s shirt had come loose at his neck, the buttons having failed him, and as he threw his head back to the beat, Alec could see the Adam’s apple that taunted him _all the time_.  

Alec wanted to be right there with him, pressed close against him, but he was nowhere near a good enough dance partner for Magnus.  Alec was _okay_ at dancing and could do enough to score a hook-up or two, but Magnus was _amazing_.  His thighs were strong and thick, but with a surprising flexibility that made Alec wonder what they were capable of in a whole different setting.  His biceps were barely contained by the soft fabric of the tight purple shirt, and even the sight of perspiration on the fabric did nothing to dim the arousal inside Alec.  In fact, it enhanced it.

Alec watched the slick film of sweat form as Magnus continued to dance, noticeable now because of the lights flickering above him, and Alec wondered how Magnus would taste.  

Alec wanted to put his mouth on the man, in every possible way and preferably for the entire night, but it was as if he was frozen where he stood, unable to even make his lust-encompassed brain comprehend the level of skill and utter _beauty_ in front of him.  

Magnus shook off a few other dancers and glided in his direction, and Alec swallowed down the lump forming in his throat.  If Magnus wanted him to dance, Alec wouldn’t survive it.  He’d come right where he stood and end up embarrassed in less than five minutes.  

Alec Lightwood was an experienced man, but even the most experienced man knew his limits.  

And his limit tonight was most definitely Magnus Bane’s _everything_.  

“Come with me,” Magnus mouthed at him, and Alec allowed him to take his hand.  

He was drawn in, in a manner comparable to the cliched moth spiraling towards a flame, but he couldn’t help but think that whatever fate Magnus had in store for him would be completely worth it.  Magnus lured him towards a corner of the dance floor, and as Alec followed, he watched the way the man moved, his feet light and the footsteps complex as they weaved their way to whatever destination Magnus had in store for them.  

Once Magnus was satisfied with their location, he turned to Alec and smiled, and the catch of breath in Alec’s chest was unexpected.  

Magnus was beautiful, his eyes filled with amusement and arousal, as if he’d finally allowed himself to have fun tonight after having abstained from any pleasurable things for way too long.  Alec would love nothing more than to be one of those pleasurable things that Magnus allowed himself, but he would wait.  Could wait.  Magnus would definitely be worth it.  

“I can’t dance that well,” Alec dipped his head towards Magnus’s ear, so that he could be heard above the crowd and the music.  

“Just follow my lead,” Magnus winked, and Alec had to take a fortifying breath at the look on his face.  Magnus turned him around and pulled Alec’s head to the side, down far enough to whisper in his ear, “Just feel the beat.”  

Magnus put his hands on Alec’s hips and pressed against him, Alec’s back to his chest.  Alec could feel the hard lines of his body and the dampness of his shirt, and he took another breath to steady himself.  Magnus mimicked the moves he wanted Alec to do, and Alec turned his head to watch him.  He moved his hips in time to the beat, and he could feel the pressure of Magnus’s cock against his ass.  He took one of Magnus’s hands and slid it up against his chest, and he held it there as they danced.  

He thought for just a moment that it should have been awkward, since he was just a little taller than Magnus.  But it was anything but awkward. It was sexy, the feel of Magnus’s strength against him and the sway of the crowd around them.  If he closed his eyes, he could pretend the others weren’t there, that they weren’t trying to seduce Magnus away from him just mere moments ago.  

That it was just the two of them on the dance floor.  

Magnus’s other hand slid up his torso and across the section of skin that had been bared as Alec’s shirt rode up, and he felt a shiver of want slice through him.  The air in the club was warm, heavy from all the movement and the size of the crowd, but the slight breeze that slipped across that little bit of skin caused goosebumps all over him.   

It was either that, the puff of warm air against him, or it was just Magnus, who was _hot_.  

 _Everywhere_.  

Magnus's skin was heated and a sticky sort of slick from his physical exertion, and Alec brought the hand he’d held against his chest up to his lips to taste him.  His tongue darted out between his lips quickly while he had the chance.  It was salty and he could feel more than hear the gasp behind him, because he was pressed so close to Magnus’s chest.  

Alec’s cock was very interested in the proceedings, but if he were honest with himself, he’d been getting steadily hard since Magnus started dancing.  How could he have been expected to remain unaffected by the twist of Magnus’s hips and the sight of him losing all inhibitions?  

It was intoxicating, and Alec hadn’t even touched a drink tonight.  He didn’t have to, because, as silly as it sounded to him, he would be happy being drunk on Magnus.

“You are very good, Alexander,” Magnus murmured into his ear as they danced.  

Alec swallowed thickly and turned his head to be met with the sight of Magnus’s beautiful eyes.  They were heavy with arousal, and Alec turned in his embrace to press their foreheads together as he steadied himself.  

“I’m nowhere near as good as you,” Alec said.  

“Doesn’t matter.  Dancing isn’t a competition unless you make it one.  It’s better to feel the beat and move with your partner.  Not against him.”  

Alec breathed in the scent of him, and he grasped Magnus by the waist as they continued to dance.  He didn’t have a clue what he was doing.  All he cared about was getting closer, touching Magnus, and being allowed to orbit around him for the rest of the night.  

Possibly for the rest of his life.

Magnus pulled him close and pressed a kiss to his lips, one that deepened almost immediately as want flared between them.  Alec bit his bottom lip gently and smiled when Magnus gasped again, because it was only fair for him to get some wins tonight, after the mess Magnus had nearly made of him on the dance floor.  

“Is this a part of your negotiating tactics?” Magnus said loudly, over the music as it changed.  

“If I said yes, would you tell me it was working?” Alec grinned at him before kissing his way across Magnus’s jawline.  

He’d love to move lower, and explore Magnus’s neck and that tempting, sexy Adam’s apple, but he also knew in the back of his mind that he shouldn’t try too much on the dance floor.  

“It might be,” Magnus teased.  

Alec gestured that he needed a drink, and Magnus followed him back to their table.  He quickly got them drinks from the bar and pressed one into Magnus's hand upon his return.  Magnus thanked him and took a sip of his whiskey sour, and Alec watched him as he licked the taste from his lips.  

The alcohol wouldn’t help rehydrate them, but Alec didn't care because he was too distracted by the sight of Magnus smiling at him over the rim of the plastic cup.  He watched as Magnus swayed there, cup in hand, seemingly unaware that he was still dancing, as if dancing came so naturally to him that it was second only to breathing.  

Magnus held the cup away from him as he smiled at Alec, and he could not help himself.  Alec darted forward, to press against Magnus, and kissed the man again.  

Magnus looked at him as they parted, his eyes slightly glazed over, but Alec knew it couldn’t be from the alcohol because the whiskey sour was the first thing he’d taken a sip of all night.  

“I think we need to take these negotiations elsewhere,” Magnus said loudly.  

Alec thought about throwing back the shot to finish off his drink quickly, but changed his mind and handed it off to a passing waitress. She looked at him with surprise and then threw a look of incredulity at Magnus, who burst out laughing and handed her a tip for her time and patience. Alec could not find it in himself to be embarrassed about it, because he wanted nothing more than to be alone with Magnus, and finally get the chance to touch, unhindered and unrestrained.

Magnus set aside his unfinished whiskey sour and grabbed his coat before leading Alec towards the exit.  

He was fairly certain that since the night they’d met at the Looking Glass party, he was willing to follow Magnus anywhere.  

The Magnus he’d met that night was just as sexy as this one, and Alec remembered how much he’d wanted to get a look under that plain suit and find out what that body felt like underneath.  He’d spent some time that night picturing Magnus in his bed, and he’d cursed himself for letting the man get away so easily that night.  At first, Magnus had seemed so uninterested in him, but one hint of desire had sparked in his eyes that night, and Alec had spent the next week trying to find him and see if he could spark that interest again.  

He’d never been so utterly charmed by a man before, and that was before he’d seen _this_ Magnus.  

This Magnus seemed to have lost his hesitation at getting to know Alec.  He didn’t know why, and he didn’t really care how the change had come about.  Alec was just grateful that their interaction at Magnus’s Tarot business had been enough to convince him to give going out with Alec a try.

The drive back was unbearable, the feel of Magnus so close to him but Alec being unable to touch him while he drove.  He was silent for the duration of the trip, unsure about what to say and convinced that if he tried to say anything, he’d break the spell and end up ruining the night for the both of them.  Magnus was quiet as well, but he sat with his back turned towards the door, watching Alec drive and being a total distraction to each and every one of Alec’s senses.  

When they arrived back at Magnus’s apartment, Alec found himself pressed up against the door almost immediately, with Magnus’s hot and demanding mouth against his.  Now that they were away from the crowds and the music, he could _hear_ the way Magnus kissed, the soft inhalations and the noises of appreciation doing so much more for him that he could have ever imagined.  

“I want you so much,” Alec whispered against his mouth, and then he blinked at the truth to those words before Magnus leaned back, eyes closed to the feeling of their mouths pulling away from each other.  Alec chased his mouth for a few moments, but then blinked again to clear his vision and to refocus.  

Alec wanted to drink him in and refill the cup for a second taste of him.  But how could he make Magnus understand that it was more than just desire?  Alec wanted him forever, and he didn’t care that it didn’t make sense to him.  He didn’t care that they barely knew each other.  He’d never been this enamored so quickly, and he’d never wanted someone _this much_.  

Magnus touched a hand to his cheek, “Are you sure about this?”  

“Yes.  But what do you want?”  

“I want many things, Alexander.  But very few of them are things I’m allowed to have,” Magnus pressed another soft kiss to his lips.  

“Do you want me?” Alec knew his voice was breaking, that he probably sounded immature and needy.  But that was the last thing he cared about at this moment.  

“Yes, I do.”   

“You can have me,” Alec said softly.  

Magnus took a deep breath, and the first Magnus he’d known seemed to be back, standing hesitantly in front of him.  His hair was still tousled and slick with sweat, and the expression was still a little bit like the Magnus from the club.  The want was still there, but it was mixed with a little bit of doubt.  

“It’s been a very long time for me.”  

“That doesn’t matter to me,” Alec replied.  

And it was true because he didn’t care what had happened in Magnus’s past.  He wanted Magnus’s _here and now_ , and he’d be damned if he made it awkward or something that Magnus would end up regretting.  

“Come with me,” Magnus said softly as he led Alec to his bedroom.  “If this is still what you want.”  

“Yes,” Alec answered.  

“I need to shower though.  I’m covered in sweat.”  

Alec’s mind went offline at the picture that had immediately formed for him.  Magnus under the spray, the water sluicing over him, and Alec pressed closer for another kiss in response.  “Let me come too.”  

Magnus smiled and nodded, before turning to start the shower.  

Alec marveled at his bathroom, because it was huge and beautiful, a unique tile covering the shower walls and clear glass from floor to ceiling.  He pictured what it would be like to share this space with Magnus, to comfortably walk in while the man showered and be able to watch that extraordinary body through the glass enclosure.  

He watched as Magnus shrugged out of his shirt and before Alec could even form his intent aloud, he was there, in Magnus’s space, his hands at the ready to unzip those sinful jeans and peel them away from his body.  Magnus smiled in response and held his hands up to give Alec the room to divest him of the rest of his clothes.  

When Magnus stood naked in front of him, Alec could do nothing but stare for the first few minutes.  He was glorious.  All strength and taut sinew, the thickness of his thighs and the vee of his hip bones.  The sparse body hair at his groin that begged for Alec to bury his face in.  Magnus was beautiful, all hard lines and desire, and the thickening of his cock made Alec’s mouth water.  

“Do you plan to get in with your clothes on?” Magnus asked hoarsely.  

Alec pulled his shirt over his head and threw it mindlessly behind him.  He nearly fell over in his haste to get his pants off, and Magnus laughed brightly at him before tugging him under the hot spray.  

He _finally_ got to touch.  

Alec pressed kiss after kiss against Magnus’s throat and ran his hands over the strong biceps and toned waist.  Magnus moaned and responded in kind.  His hands ran over Alec’s back and his ass, Magnus’s confident caresses enough to drive Alec insane with want.  It seemed like Magnus knew exactly where to touch him, his hands like warmth and care, and his mouth pressed so softly against Alec’s.  

Alec ran his hand down Magnus’s chest to the trail of sparse hair, “May I?”  

Magnus nodded, and Alec got his hands on the cock that had been teasing him all night.  He touched it with a soft brush of his fingers before taking it firmly and pulling, the action making Magnus arch towards him with a groan of pleasure.  

“You’ve been teasing me all night,” Alec whispered with a grin at how quickly Magnus had fallen apart.  “I watched you dance like that, and wanted you so much, and you just let me burn there, without doing a damn thing to help me.”  

Magnus smirked, “You are a capable man, Alexander Lightwood.  I knew you could handle that.”

“I'll show you capable,” Alec replied as he dropped to his knees in the shower.  

The steam of the hot spray was cool compared to how hot Magnus’s skin felt against him.  He slid his hands down Magnus’s legs as the man leaned back against the spray, shielding Alec’s face from the brunt of the water pressure.  

Alec took him into his mouth and sucked, without hesitation and without any intention of taking things slow.  He’d wanted his mouth on this man all night, and he planned to savor the experience.  Magnus’s taste was almost addictive, and giving head was something that Alec enjoyed immensely.  He wanted more, wanted Magnus deeper in his throat, wanted to show him how good he could be at this, so that Magnus would never want him to leave.  

Magnus swayed as he stood, and the sounds coming from him just spurred Alec further on.  He swallowed as he took Magnus’s thick cock deeper inside, and before long Magnus was pulling back, pulling his cock out because he was coming.  Alec enjoyed it when he got to make a man come in his mouth, but only in situations where they were both safe and had talked about it.  But he did give in to temptation and dipped his head to let some of the come hit his face.

He smiled as he heard Magnus groan above him.  

Alec was roughly pulled to his feet and Magnus pressed him against the shower door.  Magnus asked for permission and waited for Alec to nod his head briefly.  Then he took Alec's cock in his hand and jerked him off, the roughness of his movements a sharp contrast to the softness of his skin.  Alec let his head fall back against the shower wall and gave in to the pleasure of having Magnus’s hands on him.  Just a few minutes later, because he'd been on edge for so long, he came with a breathless sort of shout, and Magnus swallowed up his noises with another desperate kiss.

Alec breathed raggedly as he took in the sight in front of him, Magnus undone and well-satisfied, and he preened a little at just how fucked out the man looked.  

Magnus pressed demanding lips on him again and then breathed against his mouth, “Are you staying the night?”  

“I’m not going anywhere,” Alec replied.  

“Good, because it might have been a while since I last had sex, but I’ll be damned if I’m letting you out of my sight for the rest of the night.”  

 


End file.
